


【桃色】Happy together

by Shature



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shature/pseuds/Shature
Summary: Me and you and you and meNo matter how they toss the dice it had to beThe only one for me is you and you for meSo happy together
Relationships: TaoHun, 桃色 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【桃色】Happy together

狂风突袭这座海边小城的下午，黄子韬和吴世勋刚刚巧搭乘着火车到达。从火车站里出来，呼啸的风几乎将他们掀翻。

吴世勋背着巨大的登山包，一手还拖着沉重的行李箱。这座小城随处是凹凸不平的古老石砖路。行李箱一边轮子的橡胶在路上被吴世勋拉掉了，走起路来磕磕碰碰的，尤其费劲。

他很少像这样在风里行走，他觉得自己的脸都被吹歪了。

他前面的人也没好到哪去。黄子韬的登山包比他的还大，两手各拖一个行李箱，整个人像只螃蟹那么宽敞，在风里的阻力就更大了。他的头发被吹得跟鸡窝一样，吴世勋知道他对此应该很焦虑，又苦于无法腾出手整理发型。想着想着就笑了。

“笑啥？”黄子韬转过头来，凌乱的头发糊了他一脸。

心血来潮。出来旅行是一瞬间的决定。正值旅游旺季，预订旅店已嫌太迟。黄子韬在火车上查询了遍布青年旅馆的几个地区。眼下只能一间间登门拜访碰运气。走一步算一步。

他们已走过好几条街。无一例外都已客满。两人在风里蹒跚前进，境地尤为狼狈。

“前面还有家旅店。快走啊勋。”

不远处一间小小的青年旅馆毫不起眼，玻璃门只有一人宽。黄子韬侧着身子顶开门，风呼呼地钻进去，柜台前老板娘闻声抬头，一眼瞟到他们的行李，双手扶头，用当地人极快的语速道， “哦啦啦，从哪里来的两只蜗牛？你们是把家都搬来了？”

黄子韬不好意思地笑笑。他急急忙忙将手中箱子拉到一旁，又帮吴世勋卸下登山包，却没顾上卸自己的，对着玻璃门的倒影匆忙地理了理糊得一团糟的发型，凑到柜台前。

“你好……请问还有房间吗？”

老板娘是个瘦小的上了年纪的女人，往他和吴世勋脸上瞟了两眼，又戴上眼镜，对着电脑敲了几个字。“没有咯，只有一间四人房还剩一个床位。”

老板娘往黄子韬脸上瞟去，黄子韬面露难色，“那个……我们两人挤一个床位不行吗？”

“每张床不到一米宽，不怕挤死吗年轻人？”老板娘义不容辞地摇头， “不行，不行，一间房最多住四个人。人多了，清洁阿姨可不好打扫。”

黄子韬回头看看吴世勋，不知作何打算。老板娘双手叉腰，看着他们满身的行李，又瞧了瞧被风刮的那个狼狈样儿，面无表情地补充， “一楼杂物房倒是有一张床。很久没有打扫了，你知道，杂物房嘛。要住吗年轻人？”

黄子韬表情明朗起来， “要，我要。 ”掏出钱包要付款。“住两个晚上。”

老板娘点着唾沫麻利地数钱，找零，打印发票，“每天早上6点到10点供应早餐餐厅旁有公共厨房自由使用卫生间盥洗室在走廊每层都有每天11到15点住客必须离开房间让清洁阿姨打扫期间不能留任何个人物品在房间里禁止吸烟禁止饮酒。”黄子韬听得发愣，老板娘拿着零钱和发票在他眼前晃了晃。“嘿，还有什么问题吗年轻人？”

“呃……那个……不能留任何物品在房间？我们这么多行李……”

“你还想怎么办？每天搬出来咯。”老板娘低头找钥匙牌。抬头，见黄子韬还愣愣地看着她。叹气。“这儿倒是有一个地下室。你们乐意的话，就把行李放那里去吧。哦对了，这儿可没有电梯，你们自己扛下去。”

已经很好了。黄子韬心满意足地回头招呼吴世勋。地下室的入口就在柜台旁，一扇窄窄的门，里面是蜿蜒向下的陡峭的阶梯。黑乎乎一片。

“哦。灯的开关在下面。”

黄子韬没说什么，先提着一个箱子下去了。箱子太大，阶梯太窄，黄子韬下楼梯的样子像个企鹅。吴世勋扒拉在阶梯门口踮脚看着他。

一分钟后下面亮起昏暗的灯光。黄子韬跑上来，很快提着第二个箱子下去。吴世勋提起自己的箱子要跟着下去，黄子韬拦着让他在上面等。

他只好又踮脚等着。老板娘转头看了眼吴世勋，“留学生？来旅游？”

“嗯。”

“现在是旅游季，人很多，很多！你们怎么带了这么多行李，也不知道要提前订好旅店？”

“刚刚考完试，来不及准备呢。”

黄子韬跑上来听见他们对话， “老板娘，还是你这儿好。我们找了好多家旅店。不是没床位，就是不给我们放这么多行李。”

“你们这样匆忙，当然没床位了！”

黄子韬认错似的笑笑，提着吴世勋的箱子第三次跑下去。老板娘将两个房间的钥匙交给吴世勋，“208在二楼楼梯口，杂物房就在一楼左手边的位置，你们一会进了院子就能看到。出来玩，多长点心眼。瞧瞧你们这狼狈样儿，简直像是流浪！”

吴世勋笑眼弯弯接过钥匙。被这么一顿说，竟也不生气，看上去笑得还挺幸福。

老板娘摇摇头。到底是年轻人。

放好了箱子，黄子韬一身轻松，背上的登山包也变得不算什么。他愉悦地揽过吴世勋的肩。

一进院子果然就在左手边看见了杂物房。门上的漆掉了好几块，看上去特别凄苦。他将钥匙插进锁眼，掰了半天，门上的锁竟纹丝不动。

“坏了？”吴世勋斜睨。

“不知道。 ”黄子韬弯着腰看了又看，没看出个所以然，又双手握着钥匙使劲儿扭，仍然纹丝不动。吴世勋撇着嘴，等黄子韬双手离开钥匙的空档，伸手压了下门把。

然后门就直接开了。

黄子韬一愣，“果然是坏了……”

吴世勋拔下钥匙抛回黄子韬手里。“自由出入。”

黄子韬一踏进去就被满面的灰尘激出一个喷嚏。四面墙发黄，角落里堆着一大堆家具和不明物体。墙边一张小床，宽约一米。老板娘果然不讹人。

黄子韬卸下自己的登山包，见吴世勋也在做同样的动作， “你干吗？你的房间在上面。”

吴世勋的表情模棱两可，仿佛在思考怎样和黄子韬争辩。

“别想了。你给我上去睡。上面人多。我不喜欢和那么多人睡觉。吴世勋小朋友，来来来我陪你上去。”他边说边推着吴世勋往外走。

“你这门没锁。晚上睡觉怎么办。”

“你还担心我被偷了？我一大老爷们穷学生有什么好偷的？谁来我揍谁。”

吴世勋笑着嘁一声。

两人推揉着穿过院子，地上铺满不规整的红砖，很有些年头了，缝隙里长满青苔。四面楼的墙上也爬满藤蔓植物，外面的风还在呼呼吹着，院子里的植物微微抖动。

不知从哪扇窗里传出木吉他的声音，回荡在被四面墙包围的院子里。有那么七八个男男女女的声音混合着，用他们听不懂的语言唱着笑着。有人从楼里探出头来放烟，看到他俩还吹了个口哨。

混乱，陌生，充满着不灭的朝气与热情，青年旅社。

楼上的客房比杂物房要干净得多。有一个洗手池，两张架床。两个上铺和靠门的下铺都被占了。洗手池旁的下铺便是留给吴世勋的。

黄子韬看着他卸下背包，有条不紊地整理这两天要用的洗漱用品。

他们奔波了整整两天。毕业了。前一天结束了所有的考试。考试结束那天吴世勋对黄子韬说，好像从监狱里放出来一样。

同一天吴世勋被房东从租的房子赶了出来。吴世勋平时自己打着点零工，收入不足以支付房租。房租一向是由他父母直接转入房东账户。

就在他们考红了眼的那几天里，房东通知吴世勋他的房租已经三个月没到账，给他两天时间收拾行李然后就滚出去。

黄子韬坐在一旁看吴世勋，吴世勋下垂的眼皮子底下看不出疲态，这就是年轻的好处。但他也知道吴世勋已经连续好几周没睡好觉了。他俩都一样。就在他们最忙碌的时节里，吴世勋的父母知道了他和黄子韬的事。他们要吴世勋马上回家，马上和黄子韬断绝联系。无奈隔着一个大洋，将在外军令有所不受。他们最后的手段便是切断吴世勋全部经济来源。

考完试那天吴世勋收拾了整整三个箱子的行李，心里唯一的念头是去找黄子韬。

黄子韬一直住在学校宿舍，考试结束，学校的宿舍也关了门。他收拾好了行李，本是打算着毕业回一趟家，没想到吴世勋的房东迅速地下了最后通牒，吴世勋带着满身行李被赶了出来，而自己又没有住所令他安放。

那天他赶到吴世勋住所楼下，看见他身边立着三个大箱子。而吴世勋抱着双臂倚坐在其中一个箱子上，在等他来。

等待的时间里，吴世勋几乎要睡着了。头点着下巴，刘海遮住了半张脸。黄子韬走近时，只能看见他利落的下颚线。

“勋？”黄子韬叫他的名字，可能是叫得太轻了，吴世勋没听见，还那样闭着眼坐着。黄子韬走上去和他坐在一起。箱子歪了一下，吴世勋忽然醒过来，转头看见黄子韬，笑了。

吴世勋被房东赶出来的事黄子韬是考完试后才听说的。一开始，他有些生气，气很多东西，但主要还是气吴世勋，这事他之前居然一点没跟他提过。他来的路上打算着，见到他就得好好说他一顿。

他坐到他身边，吴世勋醒了，看着他，笑了。他看着他，瞪着双眼，准备的所有说辞就那样从脑海里溜走。张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来。

“你别生气。 ”吴世勋知道他想说什么。

吴世勋的安慰技巧向来劣拙。说完你别生气，就再说不出其他合情合理的不生气的理由，只用无辜的眼神看着黄子韬。

他不知道黄子韬早就已经气不起来了。

并肩坐了会儿，将近中午，太阳高高升了起来，空气清凉干爽。黄子韬在心里想了很多方案。把行李寄放在朋友家里吧，马上帮世勋找一处住所。自己先不回去了吧，和世勋租个房子住下来。带着世勋一起走吧。可以一起回去吗？

面前是宽宽的马路，路上车来车往，没有一辆要载着他们奔向远方。向左向右都是路，心里有很多很多的迷惘。

黄子韬正打算说出自己的方案，吴世勋忽然说，“我们去旅行吧。”

“......啊？”

“嗯。你不是提过吗？去看一看那个大西洋沿岸最大的白色沙丘。”

以前吴世勋挤在黄子韬宿舍的床上，黄子韬抱着电脑开网页给他看，他说大西洋的沿岸有一个宽广的白色沙丘，绵延三公里，爬到顶端就能看见大西洋蓝蓝紫紫的海水。那时两人都太忙了，根本没有空往那么远的地方走。也从来没有想过未来会变成什么样子，只是隐约觉得，总有一天会去的。总有那么一天，他们会有时间，有钱，去做任何想做的事。

而现在两个人都像从监狱里放出来一样被考试折磨得狼狈不堪，没有钱，甚至没有住所，带着满身行李，像蜗牛驮着自己的壳。吴世勋说，我们去旅行吧。

黄子韬一口应允。买不到当天的火车票。他们在火车站里睡了一晚。吴世勋一直迷迷糊糊地靠在黄子韬肩上，等他醒来才发现自己枕在黄子韬双腿上，黄子韬脱下外套盖着他，也迷迷糊糊地闭着眼。

吴世勋看了一下表，半夜三点。他以前听人说过，半夜三点时的人心最脆弱，即便睡在自己的床上，也会感到流离失所与孤独。那天他半夜三点里醒来，火车站里的人群还是那样混杂与陌生，前一天他们还坐在阶梯教室里，埋头写写写，今天晚上就这样睡在火车站的长椅上。真是浮生若梦。可他半个身子蜷在黄子韬的外套里，并不为此感到孤独。

第二天他们搭着火车来到这座海边小城。他们拖着行李走了一条又一条街，找了很多家旅馆。天气也太糟糕，风把他们吹得东倒西歪。用刚才老板娘的话讲，就是“狼狈不堪”。

他们需要一个热水澡，然后好好睡一觉。

黄子韬让吴世勋先去洗澡。自己跑回楼下，向前台借了抹布和扫把，打扫起杂物室来。床单上仿佛也有一层灰。他掀开床单，下面的床垫倒是干净。又依照老板娘的吩咐从角落柜子里翻出棉被和枕头。收拾好床，他开始收拾行李。翻找衣服时，几张纸片从包里滑出来。那是他们刚下火车时从旅游宣传室里领取的导游传单，上面印着那个白色沙丘。映着蓝天，看上去特别神圣。

他嘴里叼着宣传单，拎着抹布和扫把又跑回前台。已到休息时间，大厅里人不多了。老板娘正弯腰特别使劲儿地擦一张桌子。

“我帮你啊。 ”黄子韬嘴唇一张一合，宣传单在他唇上抖动。

“谁需要你帮忙？快回去睡觉。晚上安静点，不要唱歌不要吵闹。你们这些年轻人，就是精力旺盛。”

黄子韬善始善终地擦完了旁边的桌子，凑到老板娘身边， “老板娘，这个沙丘你知道吧？”

老板娘戴上眼镜，“哦，可不就是旅游景点吗？去的人可多了。”

“真的吗，怎么去？”

“你们向左拐，出了这条街，再往前两个路口就有巴士站了。每天只有两趟——干吗这么惊奇？有点远，路也不好走。我真是不能理解，你们一个两个怎么都喜欢去那。哦还有，这两天天气不好。今天就已经是这鬼天气。也不知明天能不能走呢。”

黄子韬笑起来，“挺美的啊，老板娘你不想去吗？”

“去过咯。没什么意思。”不屑的口气。脱下眼镜又继续擦她的桌子。

黄子韬笑着谢过。他回来时，吴世勋已经洗完了澡，正从二楼探出头来等他。吴世勋漫不经心地擦着头发，看见黄子韬，笑着喊了一声。

黄子韬仰头看向二楼，“什么事啊？”

“你的洗发水怎么放我这了。我刚才翻包才看见。你来拿一下啊。”

“扔下来。”

“傻啊你。痛死你。 ”说完吴世勋就从窗口消失了，很快就见他登登登跑下楼梯，跑到黄子韬面前，拿着一瓶洗发水一瓶护发素就往他手里塞。吴世勋穿着白背心，颈间挂着擦头发的毛巾。黄子韬摸了摸吴世勋手臂，“穿这么点，不冷啊？”

“洗澡水挺热的。”

也不知是跑得急了，还是刚洗完澡的缘故，吴世勋满脸红扑扑的，特别好看。

站在院子里，黄子韬禁不住凑过去轻轻啄了一下他的脸。“你真好闻。”

“去去去洗你的澡去。”吴世勋笑着推他。“晚点没热水了。 ”说着跑回了房间。

那天晚上直到夜里十二点吴世勋都没等到室友的归来。他本觉得第一次见面，打声招呼比较好。等了老半天，他要困死了，外边还是歌唱声谈笑声混成一片，就是不见室友。他钻进被子里，决定关灯睡觉。

半夜里，他做了一个记不住剧情的短梦。印象里仿佛是一大片的黑。半梦半醒，越睡越累。正要继续造梦，忽然就被钥匙开门的声音吵醒。想是室友回来了。他也懒得睁眼，迷糊地装睡。三个室友说着他听不懂的语言，两女一男，浑身烟酒气。他们把门外的喧嚣声带了进来，撞开门，另一个世界里的声音就一下跳进来。刺得吴世勋头疼。

房间里的灯被打开，吴世勋眼皮子颤动了一下。他听见那个男声叽里呱啦地说了句什么，语气惊奇似乎对多出来的吴世勋感到意外。然后两女声附和着咯咯笑了起来。

总算他们还有点道德心，立刻灭了大灯，只开了洗手池旁的小灯，三人磨磨蹭蹭，洗洗漱漱，不知过了多久，总算是各爬各床，安静了下来。

终于可以好好睡觉了。

吴世勋翻来覆去。他一下没从装睡的状态里走出来，紧紧闭着眼数算自己多久没睡过一个好觉。这多好的机会啊，多软的床，可以一觉睡到自然醒，睡得昏天地暗也不用担心第二天要复习考试。

可他这样对自己夸词了半天。竟是越想越清醒，一怒之下坐起身，看一眼手机，半夜三点。给黄子韬发了条短信。“你睡了吗。”退回桌面又打开信息页面，来来去去摁了50遍，黄子韬也没回。

吴世勋盯着屏幕上自己那条孤独的短信。“搞什么。真的睡着了。”皱着眉想了五秒钟。他蹑手蹑脚起身，披上衣服跑了出去。

木吉他的声音还在响，有人在蓝色的夜里唱着忧伤抒情的歌。大声喧哗也变成了窃窃低语，撩得吴世勋心里痒痒的。

他跑下一楼，穿过庭院，跑到杂物室那扇斑驳的门前。门没锁。他知道。他轻轻压下门把走进去，黄子韬在里面呼呼大睡。

他关上门，轻手轻脚掀开被子爬上了床，从背后抱住黄子韬。

一瞬间黄子韬凌厉的拳头就要砸过来。途中被一只温软的手握住， “嘘，是我。”

黄子韬甩甩头睁开眼，“勋啊……”

“嗯。没事。继续睡吧。”

黄子韬正睡得意识模糊，也没有追问吴世勋为什么有好好的床不睡，跑来和他挤在这脏不拉几的房间里睡这张宽不过一米的床。他抓着吴世勋伸到他胸前的手，很快又睡了过去。

吴世勋将脸埋在黄子韬后颈上，头发里，使劲嗅他的味道。黄子韬刚用他塞给他的洗发水洗过头，发间是吴世勋熟悉的味道。他埋在那味道里，一瞬间感到很满足。

很宁静。周身像被温热的水包围着。所有的光怪陆离流离失所，都不算什么。这个人是他的故乡。他陷在一种深沉的幸福里。

看不见摸不着，心里如有暗流疯涨。他没有别的办法，只能紧紧抱着他。

尔后沉沉睡去。

第二天一醒来黄子韬就知道坏了。外面风刮得比昨天更大，还飘泼似地下起了雨。

“不是吧，我们今天还要去沙丘呢。”

他坐起来抓抓头发，忧愁地看着窗外。扯着嘴打了个哈欠。

吴世勋还在他旁边沉沉地睡着。这回黄子韬算是完全醒了，惊奇道，“你这小子，居然半夜爬上我的床。 ”他捋了捋吴世勋的头发，特别温存地盯着他看了会。

他小心翼翼地下床，撑伞钻进雨里，穿过庭院。前台依然人声鼎沸，正是早餐时间，旅店里打季节工的小妹正匆忙地一趟一趟收拾盘子。黄子韬侧身穿过。老板娘在柜台后算着账。

“起来啦年轻人？有事？”

“没什么事……”黄子韬心神不宁， “我们今天要去沙丘……”

“还想去沙丘？没看新闻？”老板娘朝大厅墙上的电视递了递下巴。黄子韬顺势看去，电视里在播天气预报，由于风雨太大，途径海边的各种公共交通已被取消。

“珍惜生命，远离海边呐。”

电视里正播放着海水剧烈抽打海岸线，路边的树被夸张地吹得东倒西歪的画面。

黄子韬略微失望地返回房间。吴世勋已经醒了，还蜷在被子里，露出一双眼睛看他。

“勋呐我们今天去不了沙丘啦。”

“为什么？”

“雨太大，不安全，公车都取消了。”

“哦……”吴世勋好像毫不在意，挪了挪身子示意黄子韬到床上来。

黄子韬刚从雨里回来，收了伞，肩膀还是被飘溅的雨点打湿了。发梢上带着亮晶晶的水珠。他随意擦了擦，带着浑身寒意钻进被子里。抱住吴世勋时后者抖了一下。所幸被子里很暖，两人的体温很快恢复到同一水平。

“唉好可惜。今天哪都去不了了。”

“没事啊，那就明天去嘛。明天去不了，那就后天去……后天还去不了呢，我们就呆到能去的那一天……”

黄子韬看着他的眼睛笑。“你心倒是大。”

吴世勋瘪着嘴。

这是吴世勋带着行李出来闯荡的第三天。如同昨天老板娘说的那样，像是流浪。有那么一瞬间，他希望这样的日子永远也不会结束。

黄子韬看着他， “还是不想联系你爸妈吗？不知道你被房东赶出来的事他们知道没有。”

“会知道的吧。都三个月没交房租了。”吴世勋单手托着后脑。

“还是不敢相信你居然瞒了我那么久。”黄子韬想起自己前天才知道这事就愤愤然。

然而愤然归愤然，他其实从很早以前就知道，吴世勋就是这样的人，很多事会埋在心底。包括最开始的时候，他喜欢他，却不告诉他。

吴世勋看着天花板。他说这样的境地不算什么。他说最苦闷的日子已经过去了。从那以后其它所有的苦都不算什么。

最苦闷的日子，就是以前自己喜欢黄子韬，却不敢告诉他的时候。

黄子韬侧着身看吴世勋的睫毛。床太小了，他离他那么近，每一根睫毛都看得清清楚楚。

“呐，以后不许这样。”他手指抚上吴世勋的睫毛，像一排茂密的杉树，吴世勋眼皮轻颤。

“以后有什么事都要和我说。我们之间不许有秘密。听到没有。”

吴世勋嘴角上扬，转头看看他，“嗯。”

黄子韬收回手，又忽然想起什么，“唉我说，你昨晚自己好好的床不睡，跑下来跟我挤什么？”

“......上面太吵了。”

“嘁，装。”黄子韬勾了勾他的鼻子，“杂物室太脏了，今晚你好好地睡你的208，听到没有。”

“脏你不也睡着么。 ”吴世勋白眼。

“唉我跟你不一样……”

“你哪不一样了。”

“我比你黑——！”这句话黄子韬当然没说出口。他哽在喉头，努力组织另一句对自身伤害比较低的句子。

就在这时有人使劲儿地敲他们的门。一个朴实而粗壮的女声在外头喊： “里面有人吗？我要进来了。”

黄子韬忙一骨碌爬起来开门，是旅店的清洁阿姨。她提着桶和拖把，打量着黄子韬的鸡窝头，“这位先生，11点了。住店规矩懂不懂？快收拾你的东西离开房间。15点前不准回来。”

黄子韬这才意识到他们在床上躺了那么久。他招呼吴世勋快回到二楼收拾东西。他看着他跑回去的背影，漫不经心地随口问，“杂物房不是没人打扫吗？”

清洁阿姨将拖把沾湿了水，拖起地来，“本来是不打扫的，老板娘说这两天有人住在这里，让我们顺便打扫一下。唉先生，这是你的包吧？快拿走快拿走……”

俩人背着背包出来时早餐时间早已结束。黄子韬闻到厨房飘香的余韵时才想起来他们将近中午还什么都没有吃，肚子就非常响亮地叫了一声。前台的老板娘都听到了，抬头瞟了他们一眼。

黄子韬忧愁地站在玻璃门前，外面大雨滂沱，他决定出去买点什么。

在他快要踏出去时老板娘叫住他们，“喂你们两个，没吃东西吧？”

黄子韬回头。

“厨房冰箱里还有点蔬菜。你们要是没吃东西，自己煮了也行。不剩多少了，送货员到现在还没来。”说着烦躁地拨着电话。

两人凑到冰箱前查看，里面有一根黄瓜，几个土豆。

厨房里器具倒是齐全，只是对于两个毛头小子，煮饭好像是件不得了的大事。

“我说……黄瓜怎么弄？”

“……直接啃就行了吧？”

“土豆呢？”

“炒土豆丝儿？”

吴世勋开始找水果刀，削苹果一样一点一点把土豆皮儿削下来。黄子韬找出锅、油盐，将黄瓜洗净，掰成两半。这些都弄好了，吴世勋也削好了第一个土豆。黄子韬开始切丝。

忙活了半天。期间似乎有给旅店送货的来了，开着辆大卡车，在外头轰隆隆地响。老板娘跑出去叽里呱啦跟人讲了十几分钟，回来时全身都湿了，还推着一车的食材。

她将食材推进储藏室，经过厨房时眼神一飘就看见黄子韬切的一堆土豆。 “哦啦啦我的天，你们这是要做什么？”

“哎？做我们的家乡菜啊……”

老板娘难以认同地皱眉摇头，又瞅了眼吴世勋手里的土豆， “唉我说这位年轻人，你这土豆该刨的没刨，不该刨的都刨了。这皮儿这么厚，会刨不会？还有这黑点……这是该发芽了，不刨掉不怕吃坏肚子？”

吴世勋第一次干厨房的活儿，被这么说了一顿，怪不好意思的，没心没肺地笑，手背挡着嘴，只露出月牙似的眼睛。

“被骂还这么开心。怪事怪事。”老板娘耸耸肩，自个儿进储藏室去了。

于是黄子韬过来帮吴世勋刨土豆上的黑点，吴世勋帮黄子韬加工粗得像凳子腿儿一样的土豆丝。

土豆腿儿扔进热锅里的那一刹那，油滋滋地响，油烟升腾。

黄子韬感到特别满足。他也不知道怎样算是好吃，感觉着差不多了，就往里撒盐。夹了一条尝尝，“勋，这味道够不够？”

吴世勋就着他的筷子尝了一口。“能吃。”

于是皆大欢喜地起锅。吴世勋双手捧着热腾腾的土豆丝摆上桌，黄子韬搬了凳子，两人对坐着，一边啃着黄瓜一边夹土豆丝吃起来。

极其朴素的一顿饭。

第一次一起做的一顿饭。

吴世勋吃得两瓣嘴唇油亮亮的，特别满足。

老板娘从储藏室里出来，看看他们的菜，看看这两个人，无可奈何。

下午的时候雨小了不少，云层还是厚厚的，显得街道很暗。

两人将背包放回房，还是决定去一趟超市。买了很多现成的吃的，还将中午借老板娘的黄瓜土豆还了。老板娘一直低头抬眼从镜片后观察他们。见他们这般多此一举，也懒得抢白。

清理完购物袋，黄子韬凑到前台。“老板娘，你说明天的天气会怎样？”

“继续下雨咯。仍然想去沙丘？有得等了。你们来的可真不是时候。”

“那我们明晚还继续住这。”

“那你明天再来续房费吧。怎么样，这次旅行，算是毁咯？”

一旁的吴世勋抿嘴笑着，摇摇头。

老板娘看着他的笑容，无可奈何地低头继续数钱。“唉。爱一个爱上了的人，这个世界就完啦。” 

杂物室经过打扫，干净得算是能住人了。清洁阿姨给黄子韬换上了新的床单，床单上有一股薰衣草洗衣液的味道，闻上去十分温馨。

黄子韬跑到208门外找吴世勋，没找着，倒是碰上吴世勋那三个室友。几个人用磕磕碰碰的英语交流了一番。吴世勋洗澡去了。室友里的那个男生看着黄子韬，眨眼问他，你是他朋友？黄子韬笑笑，男朋友。

他回到走廊，倚着窗台往下看。他特别喜欢院子里的红砖路，喜欢四面墙上绿森森的爬山虎。木吉他声从同一层楼的房间里传了出来。还是那般热闹的人声，男男女女都有。唱完了一曲，忽然换了曲风，有人特别大声地开始播放电子音乐。没有人唱歌了，却时不时响起热烈的呼喊起哄声。大概是有人在跳舞。

黄子韬的电话震动起来。他一看屏幕，妈妈。

吴世勋洗完了澡回来，看见黄子韬在走廊上打电话。

“嗯……和朋友在外面旅行。毕业旅行嘛……过几天回去。没什么特别的。不用担心……钱够用的，不用给我汇……什么？他们联系你，他们联系你是要干吗的……对啊，我跟他一起旅行呢。能有啥事儿呢，你们别瞎操心……对了，不要告诉他们我跟他旅行的事……为什么……等我回去吧，我回去跟你们说……别担心啦，过几天我就回去！白白！保重！”

黄子韬挂了电话。吴世勋摩挲着他的手臂。“你妈？”

“嗯。”

“我爸妈联系你妈了？”

“......嗯。你别担心，他们啥都没说呢。”

吴世勋点点头。 “你回去要跟他们说吗？”

黄子韬摇头表示不知道。这件事他想了很久，始终不知该如何去解释。

不说吗，总不能瞒一辈子。可说开了呢，他又害怕变得像吴世勋和他父母那样的局面。

有时也想就这样带着吴世勋私奔。但他又立刻意识到自己并不具备这样的能力。

再等一等吧。他想，再过几年，自己不再是身无分文的穷学生，自己会变得更强大，可以和吴世勋去世上的任何地方。

爱想爱的人，过想过的生活。

想到这里，心里就充满了希望。他搂过吴世勋的腰，把脸埋在他颈窝里。

不远处有人用奇怪的发音喊他们的名字。“嘿！黄，黄！吴，吴！”两人闻声望去，是吴世勋那个男室友，招呼着让他们过去。“来啊！我们开趴体呢。”

黄子韬不禁一笑。这小小的青年旅馆里能开什么趴体。拉着吴世勋过去一看，原来就是一群年轻男女聚在一起唱歌，跳舞。一个男生抱着把吉他坐在一旁，黄子韬猜测他大概就是这几天木吉他声的来源。刚才吴世勋洗澡时他们就开始放电子音乐，十来个人聚在小小的房间里、走廊上，对着中间跳舞的女生呼叫。那女生褐发碧眼，跳起舞来力道十足，动作干净有力，像带着刀风。跳到柔媚处，又尽显女生性感之本色，水蛇腰扭起来让人看得双眼发直。

吴世勋也拍手叫好，跟着节奏动起来。黄子韬知道他的舞跳得非常好。刚认识他那会儿，他看他跳舞看得移不开视线。他用肩膀推了推吴世勋， “你露一手？”

吴世勋笑着摇头后退。 “露啥呀澡都洗了。”

倒是吴世勋的室友眼尖，听不懂他们说啥也略看出了个一二， “吴！跳一个呗。”

所有人朝他们看过来。这群人比他们来得早，今天才算真正见过他们。他们见这两人一个眉眼凌厉身材高挑腿长一米八，一个面若桃花唇红齿白又媚又高冷，瞬间就对他们产生了浓厚的兴趣。一房间的人都呼闹着怂他跳舞。那个水蛇女生也站在那里，对他作出挑衅的神情。

好死不死，换曲儿了，正巧是吴世勋喜欢的，那节奏鼓点一下下敲在他心上，如有魔性。吴世勋站到中央，撩起头发，舔了舔嘴唇。

黄子韬不是第一次看吴世勋跳舞，但那天晚上的吴世勋他永远不会忘。那细胳臂细腿儿，不知哪来那么大的能量，每一个动作像刀一样戳了他的心一下又一下。他顶胯的时候，简直要命，吴世勋竟还坏心眼儿地看着黄子韬，咬着唇，鲜红欲滴。

该死该死。

他跳得满头大汗，黄子韬也看得满头大汗。一曲完毕，房间里炸开了，热烈的呼叫、口哨声。黄子韬像是醉了，跑到房间中央，用手机充当话筒，高喊一声，“我也要唱一曲！献给我们的dancing queen！”说着指向世勋，还浮夸地飞了个吻。

吴世勋用眼神剐他。

黄子韬假装没看见，他情绪高涨，唱起来：

And when you get the chance  
You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen~~~  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah~~~  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ohhhh let's see that boy  
Watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen~~~  


房里房外的人都跟着黄子韬唱起来，还有人十分有音乐素养地配了和声。吉他男找对了和弦，给黄子韬伴奏。

音乐是有魔性的，尤其是一伙人聚在一起玩音乐的时候。

有什么要从吴世勋心里冲出来。他应该是明白刚才自己是有多坏心眼了，因为他现在感受着刚才黄子韬同样的感受。

大家唱完，每一个人都十分开心，房间里热烈得不像话。有人怂恿黄子韬继续唱，再来一曲。吴世勋穿过人群，众目睽睽揽过黄子韬的肩，拉住他的手。

“好了好了行了行了今晚够了。女士们先生们我们先行一步你们继续玩。”

他拽着黄子韬出了房间。走廊里空气微凉，黄子韬稍微清醒了些。他贴在吴世勋耳朵上。

“我们去哪。”

“洗澡。”

“你洗过了。”

“你没洗过。”

吴世勋几乎是拽着黄子韬进了盥洗室的隔间。用力过猛，黄子韬被撞在墙上。后脑勺生疼，他不气反笑。睁开眼好好看着吴世勋，吴世勋脸上神情很复杂，但也没那么复杂。概括总结为两个字。欲望。

吴世勋还在酝酿的空档，黄子韬猛然搂过他后颈，火急火燎地吻上他的唇。

“不是要洗澡吗。 ”

“洗啊。”

“你倒是开水啊。”

“你倒是把衣服脱了啊。”

两人粗暴地撕扯对方的衣服。嘴唇离开了一秒就受不了。脱光了又腻歪地啃在一起。吴世勋拧开了水龙头。热水从他们头顶浇灌而下。吴世勋捧着他的脸亲他。一点一点向下。吻过他的腹肌。然后张嘴含住了他。

他第一次为他口交。

他以前想过很多次，那是什么滋味，自己是否需要提前做好充分的思想准备。

后来他明白，有些事，根本不需要思考。

那晚吴世勋毫无疑问又和黄子韬挤在杂物室那张小小的床上。以至于第二天起来时两人都觉得老板娘看他们的眼神有点怪异。

“我说，你们就这么喜欢一起睡？一起睡得了呗空出一个床位好让我多招待一个客人。”

黄子韬哽住。

倒是吴世勋彬彬有礼， “嗯，那就有劳了。”

黄子韬慢条斯理地给自己的面包抹黄油。他觉得他的感官应该是变得非常迟钝，因为他直到将面包送到嘴里，漫不经心地瞟了一眼窗外，才发现外面放晴了。

“噫——”

吴世勋顺着他的手指也看了看窗外，这才发现外面的天空很蓝。

“嘿嘿，对。天晴了。真是奇迹。昨天天气预报还说持续阵雨呢。奇迹。爱的奇迹。 ”老板娘头也不抬地数钱。

黄子韬叼着面包凑到前台，“几点的车？”

老板娘心有灵犀地翻看时刻表。“15分钟以后。”

“……勋！别吃了收拾东西上路。”

吴世勋一口咬着面包站起来。

“别忘了带上你们的睡袋。一天就两趟车，你们大概会随意地错过的。”

“那我们的行李……”

“唉，放这呗。占个地下室，我难道还能收你们的钱？你房间也不用续了，晚上能回来呢，就继续住你们的杂物房，反正那个破地方也没人爱住。”

黄子韬一瞬间简直想给老板娘一个拥抱。

他觉得自己挺幸运的。真的。一路上遇见的，都是挺好的人。当然，一个人到底算不算好人，萍水相逢也难下定论。但至少相遇的片刻对彼此心存善意，他就很满足。更满足的是，无论去任何地方，总有一个人愿意跟他一起去。

La dune du Pilat是大西洋沿岸最大的白色沙丘， 绵延将近三公里。一边是海，另一边是森林。黄子韬和吴世勋搭车到达森林的这一头，所有人都下了车。黄子韬研究着手里的地图。

天气清朗，半里无云。天空蓝得不真实。前两天的狂风暴雨都好像是假的，在梦里一样。吴世勋深吸一口气，植物的清香里夹杂着海的味道。

去往同一目的地的旅行者很多。后来黄子韬收好了地图，搭着吴世勋的肩，跟随大队走。

走进森林时脚下的路就渐渐变成了细细白白的沙子。踩在上面的每一步都感到细软温柔。树干笔直高大，吴世勋叫不出名字。走了没多久，坡度开始升高。森林也像是要走到了头，他们往前方望去，已经能从一层层浓绿中看见被树枝分割成一块块的细腻的白色。

阻挡视线的树变得越来越少，森林里像被破开一条大道，旅行者们缓慢向前走去，然后视线豁然开朗，他们看见了那片沙丘。

真是白，映着纯净的蓝天，蓝得能滴出墨来。

他们面前的沙丘像一座小山，中间用绳索与木块搭出一条走道，人群就从那里一点点向上爬。视线所及之处，只有白沙蓝天，和那队细细的人群。黄子韬说，简直像是朝圣。

他和吴世勋也开始跟着人群向上爬。坡度愈发陡峭，有小孩子在索道的一旁翻滚嬉闹，弄得满身都是沙子。

周身没有半点庇荫的地方，阳光沾在他们发梢上亮晶晶的。向上爬了将近五分钟，终于到顶了。脚踩在一片水平的沙地上，海风就那样迎面扑来。

大西洋。他们脚下是白色的沙子，他们面前是蓝蓝紫紫的大西洋。

以前从网上看图片吴世勋还有点将信将疑。海的颜色怎么会是那样呢，图片PS过了吧。如今亲眼看到，他信了。莹莹的蓝色，迷蒙的紫色。看过了这些，他就知道莫奈的画里那些海水的颜色是怎么来的了。原来并非艺术家迷幻的创作手法。那种美，其实是很真实的。

他和黄子韬从沙丘顶端往海边走。脱了鞋，在水中，任海水一遍一遍涌上来拍打脚面。水混着沙子舔舐脚心，十分痒。吴世勋笑着拽住黄子韬的手。

没有什么目的，也没有什么目的地，他和他沿着海边走，一起厮磨的时光。

走累了，找一处平坦干燥的沙地，面朝大海坐着。虽然晒着太阳，海风还是有点凉的。吴世勋紧紧靠着黄子韬。黄子韬从背包里翻出一件外套，披在吴世勋身上。

太阳晒得人有点晕乎乎的。吴世勋坐着坐着就想睡了。一阵一阵海浪声里，黄子韬轻轻哼唱着歌。

……我要带你到处去飞翔。走遍世界各地去观赏。没有烦恼没有那悲伤。自由自在身心多开朗。忘掉痛苦忘掉那地方。我们一起启程去流浪。虽然没有华厦美衣裳。但是心里充满着希望……

吴世勋陷在一场昏甜的睡眠里。没有梦。醒来时天已擦黑。太阳的余温褪下了，空气越发发凉。黄子韬翻出超市买的熏肉奶酪烤面包，和吴世勋分着吃了。然后他们就裹在睡袋里，躺着看天空一点一点变黑，星星一点一点闪现出来。

吴世勋刚才睡得多了，这会儿睡意全无，看着眼前的星空，就开始琢磨旅店老板娘昨天那句这个世界就完了是什么意思。

是不是自己在狼狈不堪的境地，拖着满身行李，找一间又一间的旅店求宿。是不是睡火车站，睡有陌生人的房间，睡宽不到一米的床，睡露天的沙地。是不是手忙脚乱地做一顿朴素的午餐，还像白痴一样吃得津津有味。经历了这一切以后，竟然还感到很幸福。这个世界是不是就完了。

笑容挂在脸上。撑起身子看身边的黄子韬。不知道他睡着没有。没有叫他，轻轻凑过去，亲了亲他的嘴角。

心满意足地躺在他身边。

这个世界完了，这个世界也没完。明天，太阳会照常升起。他们会沐浴着金光醒来，回旅店，搬行李，回到原来的城市，不再是学生，开始要和更险恶的世界战斗。还有很长很长的路要走。对将要发生的一切茫然无知。会是一条荆棘路吧。吴世勋想。他笑着看星空，心里没有半点忧愁。星星闪烁得十分可爱，在深蓝色的夜里，无声地，温柔又安详。

So happy together.

完

2014.11.11


End file.
